Spoils of the Qunari
by DeadAccount80
Summary: Dorian tells Sera a few secrets about Qunari sex, causing Sera to give a little surprise to her large Inquisitor girlfriend. Rated M for a reason. F/F Sera/Female Adaar. Contains smut, lesbian sex, bondage and BDSM.
1. Tal Vashoth

"I mean, look at the size of you Qunari, yeah? If I were Dorian I'd be shitting it every time."

"I didn't know you found us Qunari so intimidating, Sera." Adaar jibbed, her thick fingers running through the sandy hair on the head flopped into her lap.

"Look. All I'm saying is that Dorian must get through a lot of oil." Emitting a gleeful giggle, Sera's light grey eyes met her lover's. "One of the good things about us. Imagine spending silvers to make everything work all nice and wet?"

Adaar reached behind her to prop up one of Sera's many embroidered cushions against her back, shifting forward slightly to avoid her curved horned making a further notch in the window frame. On too many occasions had Sera pounced on her giant lover, pushing her backwards into walls and hitting her head. Once, a wedged horn took out a good chunk of wooden framing as it dislodged. Sera would always apologise and always disingenuously.

"I dunno Sera," said Adaar, the hazy thought of their love making sending thoughts into her head. "I can think of a good uses of oil I would happily use on you."

Sera sat up, smacking the Qunari's thick thigh. "Get off." She crossed her arms and sneered. "You're starting to sound like Bull. Some of the stuff Dorian's said they get up to under the covers." Sera mocked a look of repulsion, leaning sideways off the sill and falling dramatically onto the piled blankets and cushions that make up their love nest. "No thanks."

Adaar smirked, raising one thick eyebrow. "You may not be into your elven roots, Sera but don't vilify my proud Qunari culture."

"You what?", a gentle panic hitched in the elf's voice as Adaar, after standing up, heavily thudded her knees either side of Sera's small waist. Slim wrists were brought together and were held easily in one large hand before being restrained, stretched far above Sera's head.

Adaar placed her other hand gently at Sera's hip, her thumb rounding in circles against the prominent hipbone found there. She leaned closer towards Sera's pointed ear and huskily murmured "They say Qunari themselves would rather face a demon that be under the domination of a Tal Vashoth." Adaar leaned away again, gauging the wide, inquisitive eyes of the small woman trapped under her, before the tension became too much and Adaar burst out laughing – a deep, throaty expulsion which she muffled by pressing into Sera's agape mouth.

"Oh, you arse!" Sera exclaimed, as the Inquisitor tried to capture her lips in a kiss. But she too, after the tension relieved, started to giggle and ended up pressing her face deeply into Adaar's, straining her shoulders against the tension still at her wrists, nipping with her teeth at her bottom lip. "You. Giant. Arse!" She murmured between firm kisses.  
Adaar rolled so she was on her back, bringing Sera with her, clutched tightly against her chest, one hand entwined fingers' in Sera's hair whilst the other was placed, lightly on her bottom. They lay there, for a short while, catching their breaths, in comfortable silence; Sera enjoyed the feel of resting her head on a large mantle of bosom. Without raising her head, she asked "I mean, what other use of oil is there?"

"I'm sorry?"

"You said you could think of other uses."

"It's hard to explain-"

"Then show me." Sera fully pushed up from the floor, sitting up on Adaar's stomach, a sharp glint in her eye. Her sudden enthusiasm shown in a huge grin that split her face. "Dorian was telling me some things about you Qunari, yeah? Apparently Bull has these long leather straps. Dorian showed me some of the bruises." She gestured towards her thighs. "It all sounded so icky when I was picturing it because… Bull! He's so… I mean he must have a giant…." Sera scrunched up her nose before quickly continuing. "But right then you did that. That! I liked that. I like you so maybe I get why Dorian might have been into it."

Adaar sat up whilst Sera was talking. "Hold on. You want me to… do to you what Bull does with Dorian?"

"Not exactly the same. Not the, you know." Another dirty laugh erupted out of Sera. "Maker no, not that. But all that Qunari stuff."

"I was kidding, Sera. It's not exactly a Qunari only phenomenon."

"Well fine," she rolled her eyes. "I mean the stuff with the leather. And one time Dorian couldn't sit down all day because apparently Bull stole a riding thing from Dennet. And I want to know about the oil."

Adaar leaned forward, wrapping her lean, muscular arms around Sera, kissing her forehead. "You sure?"

"Shit, It might be nice to make you do all the work for once," The elf teased, biting the soft flesh between collarbone and top of breast through Adaar's cotton top. "I'll trust you, ok?"


	2. Taarsidath-an halsaam

Adaar placed down her great axe in her room, back in Skyhold after clearing out a nest of dangerous Wyverns. Killing dragons. The smell of their blood. It wafted on her mind and held in her nose. The bare animalism of it, the submission of a creature often so wild and powerful until it was wrangled into submission and, finally, dominated. Though she was left with bruises along her side from a collision with the beast's thick hide, she felt strong. She felt alive.

She knew Bull had felt it too, roaring "Taarsidath-an halsaam!" with a sexual ferocity, before killing another wyvern. Being the only other speaker of Qunlat, Adaar almost blushed, before realising the sexuality the killing rose in her as well. When arriving at the castle, Bull had hoisted up Dorian in his huge arms and thrown him roughly over his shoulder, to gentle complaints of "You're going to crease my robes. This is Brocade!" Bull had merely grinned, his scarred face seeming devilishly sinister, one eyebrow cocked in mischief as he gestured his head to the tavern.

"She'll probably be in there you know." Before quickly walking off, whistling to himself.

She hadn't gone to see Sera, for fear of not being able to reign in her strength the bloodlust conjured. In her room, Adaar was left to her own devices. She languished over the buckles on her breastplate, a solid Thedas design which struggled to hold her heavy breast without her first binding them. Unlike in Par Vollen, Ferelden's armours were more metal than leather, to protect the softer, more nubile human flesh. After unwinding her bindings, Adaar held her breasts in her hands. They felt sore and heavy from their day's captivity.

Adaar closed her eyes and began to muse. She began to imagine Sera's small, perked breasts. How they would look in the Par Vollen armours of the rogues and archers. The intricate rope details lacing across her shoulders and down her clavicle, holding her chest in a comfortable but secure harness. The bare abdomen, for Qunari, was meant to intimidate through aggressive displays of their firm and powerful muscles but, for a girl like Sera, would only show off her vulnerably yielding skin, the soft curve of her stomach and the sensitive navel that always made her giggle when kissed. Adaar felt her own thumb brush against her dark nipple, as she held onto herself, humming gently.

"Varric said you had fun. I didn't know it was that kind of fun." A voice called behind her. Addar turned quickly, crossing her arms over her exposed chest. Sera was leaning against the front door to the room, a half crazed grin on her face, which was sneering at Adaar body.

"Sera, you startled me!" Adaar turned away, and leaned to grab at her night garments. "You could have knocked, you know."

"But then I would miss out on the fun, wouldn't I?" Sera strode forward, eyes moving up to meet Adaar's. "Anyway, I should be here. I've got a surprise for you." Confidently, Sera bent down to pull unceremoniously at the laces on Adaar's boots, releasing their tightness, before pushing Adaar on the bed and tugging them off. "Plus I'm good at this shit. Maybe even better than shooting arrows and I'm damn good at that." She then got to work on Adaar's greaves' buckles before Adaar grabbed her wrist.

"Stop Sera."

The blonde furrowed her brow and wrinkled up her nose in distaste. "I thought you were getting all fun and games on your own. Thought you might want to have some with me."

"No, I do." She sighed and clenched her fist. "I really do but I'm just nervous."

Sera sat on her haunches and laughed. "Shite! All the blushing Silent Sister suddenly, are we?"

Adaar sighed and let go, refusing to make eye contact. "We killed some dragons today." Sera didn't reply, but her head cocked in confusion and her nose wrinkled up even more. "It's just difficult to explain. It's a Qunari thing. Killing dragon's makes us… pretty eager. I might hurt you."

"You Qunari are so weird. Getting sexy over dragons." Another smile lit up Sera's face. "Good thing I want you to rough me up a bit then, ain't it?"

"Sera! It's not funny."

"No, no I mean it. Like Dorian and Bull. I tried asking a few people today while you were away. Everyone told me to shove off, well apart from Cullen. He ran away, all Maker this and Maker's arsehole that." She laughed again, standing up and looping her arms around Adaar's neck. "But then I asked Leliana and she said she knew an assassin that liked it. Apparently he learned some stuff when he was up near where you come from. She said he said that you need a watchword to make the other stop and that I'd be in control a lot anyway." She bit at Adaar's ear. "I think it's gonna be fun."

Adaar picked up Sera, whose legs wrapped around the Qunari's thick trunk as best as she could, and pressed her face close to hers. Sera never kissed chastely, her mouth hungry and raw, the occasional clink of teeth seemed only to encourage her. One hand found Adaar's breast and held on firmly, whilst Sera's other hand tugged at the string which tied back Adaar's black hair. It fell around her face, falling in front of her dark, lustful eyes.

The Qunari shifted, so Sera was being held up with one arm, the other snaked up the elf's tunic. Her fingers began to rub the lower curve of her breast, fingers digging into ribs, firmer than usual, testing how rough she could be. After a while of this water-testing, Sera let out an impatient grunt, by which Adaar responded. Usually, she would tease the sensitive peaks of Sera's breasts but instead, she grabbed one soft nipple firmly between finger and thumb and pinched fiercely.

Sera let out a howl, throwing her head back and swearing as Adaar let go. "I'm sorry," she mumbled, kissing Sera's neck. "Was that too rough?"

Breathless from rising excitement, Sera shook her head instead of answering, "Again," Was the only word she let out.

More confidant, Adaar snaked her fingers in Sera's short hair and grabbed a handful, pulling Sera's face to hers and moving her tongue into her hot mouth. The usually playful tonguing was crude and wild, with a singular goal of dominating over the feisty mouth of the smaller woman, nails digging into Sera's back. After a while, the kissing ceased and Sera bowed her head close to Adaar's ear.

"Red Jenny left you a parcel under your bed." And dropped her legs.

Adaar moved her arms from Sera's body, reluctantly, before checking her present. Indeed, a leatherbound box tied with a red scarf sat there. Pulling it out and undoing the scarf, she opened the box.

Inside appeared to be more leather. Under the straps were coils of rope, a few more scarfs and, near the bottom, assorted devices. Manacles, riding spurs and a crop. Underneath it still was a leather bound rod, attached to yet even more straps. "Saartoh Nehrappan! I somehow doubt you got this from Dennet." Adaar shook her head, and tried to not let her rising excitement show. "Sera, where-"

She looked up from her box of treasures to see Sera's red and yellow clothing on the floor. Adaar's eyes found her girlfriend only in her short smalls, breasts exposed and hands on hips.

The Qunari still found the exotic look of her elven lover naked breath taking. Across her shoulders and sternum were dotted a splattering of freckles where the sun had browned her, they became sparser across her breasts which were paler, contrasted against the delicate pinkness of her nipples, which, although both were perked with arousal, the one which Adaar had grabbed had completely pebbled.

Adaar felt a guttural growl in her throat as she pulled her top over her head, her shirt getting caught on her horns before exposing herself and leaving her in nothing but her trousers.

"Andraste's tits!" Sera cried. Adaar's body was all muscle, rolling and rippling ligaments in her shoulders. Her upper body was firm from heaving an axe on the battlefield and she carried herself with a proud stature, holding her delightfully large breasts high despite their weight. The sharp curve of muscle at her abdomen led a stark trail down to her pelvis, inviting and intimidating all at once.

"Come here!" Sera took an order for perhaps the first time, eyes hungrily on the lines at Adaar's hips. "I've thought of a good watchword for you."

"Hmm, wassat?" Sera murmured.

Since you aren't into your Dalish customs, you're not likely to say… for example, Andruil in bed are you?"

"Andruril?" Sera made a face. "I thought you were trying to teach me your foreign Qunari stuff, not this Elfy shite."

Adaar placed her hands on either side of Sera's face and kissed her forehead. "An-dru-ill. If you want me to stop, if I'm being too rough, say Andruil and I'll stop."

"Watchwords. Maker's arse what have I gotten you into." She giggled. "Alright then."


	3. Vasheden

Adaar picked up a length of rope. It was smoother and far thinner than rope used for logging, the thin single braid still strong despite its relative elegance. "I know you don't want people to tie you down- but you might like this anyway."

Adaar first tied together Sera's wrists in front of her, the rope pinching at her sensitive skin, making Sera mumble a curse word or two. She remained surprisingly complacent as she allowed Adaar to pull further cords below her breasts, lifting them and causing them to protrude. Sera's usual joking demeanour seemed to fade away – she felt vulnerable and exposed in a way she would normally find dangerous, yet vulnerability at the hands of a confidant, tactile and always loving goddess of a Qunari warrior felt more of a turn on than she had imagined it would.

Another rope on her overbust. Adaar pulled the connecting rope of the breast harness a bit, saw no resistance from her willing submissive and proceeded to pull the bindings tighter, causing Sera's eyes to widen and gasp, before biting her lip. She looked down at her pointed breast, a new roundness and curve at the top of them which she had never seen on herself before.

"Do you like that?" Adaar gently murmured in Sera's ear. She nodded in response. "Good."

Sera wriggled her fingers and tried to roll her shoulders, testing what constrictions she now had over her upper body. The harness didn't interfere much with her movements. Adaar watched her girlfriend's small struggles, the shifting change at her shoulders lifting her breasts. She wanted to put her hands all over her, to grab the solid thigh and bite her pert ass cheek, which jiggled every now and again with Sera's decreasingly rapid movements. Adaar reached down into the box and found a device she wasn't at first sure what it was meant to do. It was a long pole less than a metre long, seemingly from a broomstick, but at either end were metal chains forming adjustable loops. She then deciphered what she was supposed to do with it. "Spread your legs, Sera."

"Yes Miss Ladybits!" Sera giggled, finding comfort in the familiar sexuality of the command, before opening her stance and closing her eyes in eager preparation. She expected contact at the place where her legs met but, instead, she felt cold metal at her ankles as Adaar attached her to the spreader device.

Adaar held a short length of chain, before wrapping it around the rope at Sera's wrists, forming a lead.

"Walk over to the wall over there." Adaar said, before tugging gently at the wrists.

Sera grumbled. "I'd be better at this if you hadn't bloody made it so difficult with this… thing." But she hobbled over, restricted to making small, measured steps. When she reached the wall, she realised quickly Adaar's intent as the short length of chain was lifted high above her head and wrapped several times around a welded torch fixture in the stone. Adaar stood back and watched Sera, who was treading on the balls of her feet in order to ease some of the pressure off her bound wrists.

Sera's vision was then clouded by red as Adaar pulled out a silken red scarf from the box and tied it around Sera's eyes, cutting off her vision. With her arms stretched out above her head and standing on near tiptoe, every inch of Sera's body was alert. The tendons in her shoulders were pronounced, her thick thighs all muscle. With her eyesight gone, Sera still held her head high, in an attempt to maintain her power.

"You're incredible" Adaar breathed, moving her body up and against Sera's, and tracing her hands in soft circles on Sera's back, moving her hips against the soft flesh of her stomach.

"It's a shame I can't see for shit." Sera laughed again, settling into her new position. "I bet your tits are right near my face."

They were, the swell of them tantalisingly close to Sera's puffy lips, which were experts at pleasuring them. But the Qunari tried to shake the thought out of her mind for the moment, stepping back and moving her hands to Sera's chest instead. Despite how gorgeous they looked, displayed in the rope confinement, she dipped both her hands in and lifted them out, so both coils of rope lay underneath the swell.

Adaar walked over to her writing desk where she knew a penknife would be. "I think it's time to remove the rest of your smalls, don't you agree?"

"Only if you put your face there." Sera giggled, twinges of nerves still in her voice, but upon hearing a warm chuckle close by, she relaxed and tried to move her legs to brush her thigh against Adaar's. Adaar was busy slicing the material of Sera's smallclothes, quickly leaving the elf naked. She often thought about how elves had no body hair. The stark bareness of Sera's body had shocked her at first, being used to the thick curls at her own pubis and found in Qunari women.

Although she yearned to pleasure Sera in her most intimate place, Adaar knew it would be so much more fun to tease. Her thumbs again started rubbing in generous circles on her nipples, before clamping them both with her forefinger, slowly applying more pressure, and rolling them, maintaining what felt like an agonizingly slow pace.

She pinched one nipple, causing Sera's hips to buckle, and her head to throw back. With a now free hand, Adaar dragged her fingers through Sera's hair and grasped on, burying her face into Sera's neck and kissing her. Sera's legs began to twitch as she let out an involuntary moan, feeling the hot lapping at her neck and the ache in her breast. Adaar sucked and bit at her throat, until a purple blossoming of blood vessels erupted.

She stepped away, watching the trembling of Sera's legs, the bruises at her neck from violently taken lovebites and the erect soreness in one nipple. She looked roughed up, which Adaar would have found unsettling if it weren't for Sera's heavy pants, her chest heaving and small shudders in her body which felt primal.  
"You doing OK?" Adaar asked, removing the blindfolk.

Sera's eyes flitted up and the pure hunger in them shocked Adaar. She began to grin, blowing a strand of hair out of her face. "I didn't say my watchword did I?"

Adaar grinned, kissed Sera on the mouth and kissed the tips of both her breasts. When she kissed the one more abused, Sera in took a small sharpness of breath, which turned into a full body moan as her entire nipple was taken into Adaar's hot, healing mouth and sucked.

The soothing laps of her tongue eased the pain from before, replacing it with intense pleasure. This was amplified more so with the skill of her mouth, powerful swirls around her areola and flicking the tip. Moving onto the other nipple, Adaar gave it the same treatment before nipping down with her teeth. Sera howled.

With her free hand, Adaar reached down and placed her palm on the pubic mound, hovering her fingers, brushing the lines of her entrance coyly. Sera grunted, arching her back against her restraints, in an attempt to push against Adaar's restraining hand.

"No fair!"

"Sera, say please." Adaar commanded, using the most authoritative voice she could muster, difficult when used against her near helpless lover.

Sera seemed to contemplate sulking, avoiding eye contact. Her options were limited and she knew it. "Please." She conceded, taking her bottom lip inbetween her gritting teeth.  
The teasing finger dipped inbetween her folds, releasing any tension Sera was holding with a gasp of both relief and excitement. Adaar's lips sucked at her skin of her peaking nipples, before guiding her longest finger into Sera's wet entrance. Sera once again let out a faint moan, approvingly, her hips buckling against this desired contact, her walls constricting against the thick finger, rough with callouses from fighting. Slipping her index finger in, Adaar bit more at Sera's body, moving her lips to the plains of her stomach and trailing lines of kisses, free hand moving to massage her bare arse. In and out she moved, slowly, fingers slick with Sera's wetness. Snaking her body around Sera's, she moved her knee to the bar spreading her legs, keeping her body grounded and taut against the bindings at her wrist, before biting one soft arsecheek as she plunged her fingers deep inside.

"Fuck!" Sera gasped, her leg muscles pulsing with need, the contrast of the pain of Adaar's bite only overpowered with the wave of tightness and pleasure burying slow in her stomach at the touch in her sex. "Fucking fuck!"

Adaar withdrew her fingers and stood up, as Sera's eyes followed hers. She placed her slick fingers into her mouth, and sucked them clean. The taste was bitter, yet the musk was rousing and not at all unpleasant. Reaching up, she released Sera from the torch, the relaxed new muscles aching and alert. "You don't hurt too much do you?"

"That's not it, is it?" Sera huffed, the ache in her sex more prominent without the strain on the rest of her body. "It started getting more interesting."

Adaar chuckled. "We're going all night, if you want?"

Sera grinned wolfishly, leaning in to kiss Adaar, who moved herself to lean against the wall and pulling her – still bound – girlfriend close. Sera stumbled as she was pulled forward, over her hobbled ankles, before being caught by Adaar, as if she weighed nothing at all. She planted soft kisses on Adaar's large bosom, uncharacteristically gentle and measured. She kissed in circles around her areola, before looking up into Adaar's dark anthracite eyes. She then bit down.

"Hey," Adaar snapped, snaking her fingers in Sera's hair and pulling her head back, not too roughly. "That's my job." She moved to pull Sera in by the waist, before letting her other arm fall hard enough to lay a firm smack on her behind.

Sera's eyes flashed and mouth opened in a silent 'O', an exclamation of erupting desire she hadn't expected. She fell into another giggle "Maker's arse, do that again!"  
Adaar raised an eyebrow. "You liked that?"

"Fuck yeah! Go on, smack me again." She bit at Adaar's breast again. "Or do I have to do something naughty. Misbehave! I'm good at that!" She laughed again. "Smack me!"

"Sera. I would love to give you a good spanking." Sera's eyes lit up at this. "But since you want it so much, you're going to have to behave first."

"Oh yeah?" Sera's mouth fell downwards, suspicion twinging her expression.

Leaning near her ear, Adaar whispered, "I want you to put those gorgeous lips of yours on my body."

Sera barely wasted any time, getting to her knees as fast as the bar between her legs would allow. She cursed her bound wrists. Normally, Sera would try and lead up to this with her fingers working their magic, but the added challenge of not being able to use her hands excited her. The added erotica of using her teeth to pull down Adaar's trousers awakened a hunger in her mouth. Unable to part Adaar's lips to find her clitoris, Sera ran her tongue deep from entrance to pubis, finding her way around her lover's sex using only her tongue. Adaar let out a deep growl, not expecting this sudden attack, as Sera sucked at her, without her usual careful mastery.

Rather than tease, as Adaar had done, Sera roughly pushed her shoulder into Adaar's thigh, encouraging her to spread her legs, which she responded to eagerly. Being directly under her, Sera moved her tongue up, as deep inside the Qunari as she could go, feeling the heat radiating from her centre. She was hot and salty and Sera tried to get as deep as she could with her eager mouth before swiftly running her tongue in a powerful stroke up her slit, finding Adaar's puckered clitoris. Her lips pressed against the area, as Adaar once again found security in grasping hold of a clump of Sera's blonde hair. Hearing the eager growls and feeling a vibrating hum of pleasure in Adaar's body, she tongued the sensitive bud, in curling rapid laps. Adaar pressed herself as much as she could against Sera's mouth, hand moving to her own breast to fondle at herself, grasping not nearly as well as Sera would have been able to.

The pace quickened and despite an ache in her mouth and jaw, Sera continued to mount an ever faster assault of tongue and mouth on Adaar's entrance, feeling wetness of both spit and Adaar's pleasure around her face. Then moving onto her labia, lips pulling at them playfully, before finally coming to peak at the clitoris. She moved her head in time with the mounting breaths of Adaar, building up. Sera lifted her bound hands up and extended two fingers as much as she could into the dripping heat of her entrance; as she plunged in she sucked hard on her clit, circling the tip of her tongue around as she stroked the inside wall.

The rippling orgasm shuddered through Adaar, her grip on both her own breast and in Sera's hair tightening painfully as she let out an animalistic bellow. It continued on as Sera's touch lessened, gentle laps at her sex, easing the pinnacle of Adaar's pleasure. As it ebbed away, Adaar's touch too became gentler, moving to stroke Sera's face, resting one thumb on her bottom lip.

"Something like that you mean?" Sera smiled, smug at how she could make a woman twice her size so utterly weak, heavy pants and muscles jerking in her legs uncontrollable. Sera rested her weight on her ankles, watching the slickness of her core drip slowly down her thigh as she removed her digits.

"Vasheden!" Adaar swore meekly. "Kadan, Maraas toh." The words were strained and week, as she pulled Sera unsteadily to her feet.

"What about a killer orgasm males you speak gobbledee?" Sera quipped. "Imagine me, rubbing one off and being all 'Oooh Elganaarn' or what-"

Her rambling were stopped as Adaar pulled her closely to her chest. "My Kadan, my heart. You are getting such a spanking." Before kissing her full on the lips, tasting herself there.


	4. Atas Shokra

"Maker's arse!" Seri wanted to exclaim, were it not for the leather ballgag of Qunari origin strapped tightly into her mouth that kept her silent and held her jaw uncomfortably wide. 'To muffle your screams,' Adaar had chuckled, as she tied off the gag.

Her hobble had been removed and been replaced with a more complex intricacy of rope that bound her ankles whilst another piece that locked her knees attached to the existing harness around her breasts and neck. Sera moaned as the rope was pulled, forcing her face close to the ground and raising her buttocks into the air. She felt exposed. Attached to the back of her harness were her crossed wrists, placing immeasurable strain upon her shoulders.

Sera tried complaining through her gag, nose wrinkling in distaste. Her arms jostled, her torso ached with confinement. She wanted to stretch her legs and maybe kick her giant girlfriend a bit.

Yet, as Sera glanced to the side, cheek on the flagstone floor, she saw Adaar watching her. Turning her neck as much as she could to see the Qunari's face, Sera stopped wriggling and began to blush.

Adaar's usually composed smirk was replaced. A flushed redness coloured her dark cheeks whilst her eyes were lidded and darker than Sera had ever seen. Adaar licked her lips involuntarily at the sight of the ropes digging into her elven girlfriend's lean soft skin. Sera felt herself blushing. She thought this Qunari sex stuff would be a bit of fun, she never expected to feel so... willing. Willing to let this gorgeous, powerful woman have her wicked way with her. Sera was glad she was gagged as it stifled the girlish giggle she let out.

"Now, you wanted me to punish you, didnt you?"

"Mmffp!" Sera agreed.

"Good." Adaar lent down, picked up the smaller woman and placed her gently on the bed, face first. One of Adaars rough hands stroked the firm globe of Sera's buttock as she spoke. "And do you remember the song to hum instead of our watchword."

"Mmfff ffffm mmmpp!" Sera hummed the first few bars.

"Excellent."

Her hand fell down hard and Sera gasped and closed her eyes. It was harder than the playful pat she had received before.

Another hit, harder this time. The sound of the smack struck the air.

"Was that ok?"

"Mmmmmfff!" Sera was in pain. She had enjoyed pain in sex before. A nibble or a hair tug from her partners showed she was getting them off properly. A primal urge which released a bit of tension. But tied so tightly in the bonds, the pain a controlled rhythmic smack against her arse, Sera felt like it was different somehow.

The sharp pain felt soothed by the other hand placed gently at her side, fingers rubbing in small circles distracting her flesh. With every sequential hit, Sera cried out but craved the next strike of contact, burying her face into the blankets on Adaar's bed, breathing her warm scent in. She closed her eyes and waited for another hit.

It didn't come when she expected it to. Her cheeks stung, feeling hot against the cool air. Without Adaar's nearby presence she felt more exposed, her red buttcheeks and groin on display in the open air. She opened her eyes and tried to see where her dominant lover had gone.

Adaar had picked up the crop. It was used to control the horses during riding, the small flap of leather potent against the hide of a powerful beast due to its speeds. She contemplated what it could do to the small behind of an elf.

She ran the crop along the bottom of Sera's feet, watching her toes wiggle in response and her stifled complaints. Furthur up, the crop ran along her tight calf muscles and along her slender thighs. Gently, Adaar ran the warm strip of leather of the riding crop along Sera's exposed labia, hearing a sharp intact of breath at the unexpected contact at the elf's sex.

Adaar raised the crop and smacked it down on her arse. Sera howled, her back arching and legs quivering. Strike two. She continued to struggle against the bonds at her arms. Strike three.

Adaar stopped, massaging the now taut flesh presented to her. She kissed Sera where a bruise was starting to develop, purple and red. "Do you remember the watchsong?"

"Mm hmm!" Sera nodded, breathing heavily as she tried to reassure her partner.

Again she hit her with the crop. Thoughout, Adaar enjoyed the moans coming from Sera which, over time, turned shockingly into soft submissive mewls of pain. Sera's breathing was unsteady, her voice quiet.

Adaar knelt down on the floor behind Sera and kissed her exposed lips gently at first, then again more roughly, before running her skillful tongue along her entrance, and again, finding a slow, steady rhythm. The angle was unintuitive but Adaar felt she knew Sera's body so entirely, every flick of her tongue or suck at her groin resulted in a rolling of Sera body. Adaar moved down, pressing her mouth deeper into that warm entrance and pressing her hot tongue flat against Sera clitoris, moving up and down in gentle strokes.

Again, Sera shuddered, the new fresh pains melting against the new touches of pleasure against her wanting, sensitive skin. She felt herself begin to drool, unable to stop herself as she lay facedown with her mouth stuck open. Her sex throbbed, as she thought of herself wet and wanting at both ends. Biting down on her gag, she clenched her pelvic walls, wanting the stretch of powerful Qunari fingers. She let out a cry and, almost intuitively, Adaar slid two strong digets into Seras wanting hole, before snaking another hand underneath Sera to gently massage her breast.

Sera bucked, so many points of contact combined with her restricted movement and the still tantalizing throb of her glowing arsecheek rose up in her quickly. Adaar's fingers began to thrust in, rubbing against her front wall all the whilst ducking under to suck at Sera's. Sera felt her body moving and her breath hitching with the rhythmic beat of Qunari fingers. Then, all at once, Adaar pinched the nipple of the breast she massaged, as he held Sera in her mouth, her thumb brushing coyly at the sensitive entrance of Sera's behind.

Sera came hard. Her eyes went rolling and a strong series of cries shuddered up her throat, barely stifled by the ball that held her jaw open. Her body rolled, tight against the ropes which felt powerful against her aflamed sensitive skin. She thought she stopped breathing.

Adaar licked Sera clean, letting out a small sigh of her own as she enjoyed the taste, before kissing the purple bruises that had blossomed on her favourite behind. She was quick in untying Sera, unwrapping all the bindings but the ones which kept her wrists behind her. The ropes had left winding marks at her breasts, ankles, legs and back, which were sensitive to Adaar's touch.

Adaar rolled Sera over onto her back, before crawling up over her and kissed the leather ball still wedged between her lips. Sera looked dishevelled, her hooded eyes still lost in post orgasm glow whilst her fringe stuck to the sweat on her forehead and the drool still pooling down her chin. Adaar lay beside Sera and pulled her back against her chest, nuzzling Sera's face in her breasts.

"I love you."

"Mm," Sera lolled her head back contentedly.

"You know this is probably the longest silence I've ever had from you."

"Mmpiff ouuff," Sera mumbled.

Adaar kissed her hair and laughed. "My heart."


End file.
